Solitude
by dmarti17
Summary: Pour Ino, l'amitié passe avant tout. Comment réagira-t-elle quand elle sera trahit ? Qui l'aidera à surmonter sa peine ? !Bashing:Sakura!


Ino Yamanaka se trouvait dans une partie privée de la forêt de Konoha, réservée exclusivement aux clans Yamanaka, Nara, et Akimichi. Une fois par semaine, le samedi soir, une réunion avait lieu et les trois clans faisaient la fête toute la nuit. Avec un soupir, Ino saisit trois bouteilles de saké et se dirigea vers ses amis. Shikamaru et Choji, un fainéant et un goinfre, étaient ses meilleurs amis, ses frères de coeur. Elles les aimaient énormément et partageait tout avec eux. En voyant ses parents hurler, complètement ivres, elle proposa à ses amis de s'éclipser. Ils quittèrent furtivement la forêt et commencèrent à marcher vers la résidence des Nara. C'était la maison la plus loin, et donc les adultes ne viendraient pas les déranger jusqu'au moins demain midi. Ce refuge avait été trouvé par Shikamaru quelques années auparavant. Tandis qu'ils rigolaient en marchant, Ino se figea. Devant elle, Sasuke, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis son enfance, embrassait langoureusement Sakura, sa meilleure amie et rivale amoureuse. Ino sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Sasuke, si tu veux vraiment garder notre relation secrète, ne m'embrasse pas comme ça dans la rue, dit Sakura

\- Y'a personne dehors à cette heure, t'inquiètes. Et je ne tiens pas spécialement à garder notre relation secrète, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui ose pas le dire à Ino.

Ino les observa s'éloigner, et sentit son cœur se briser. Sa meilleure amie ne lui avait pas dit. Elle l'avait laissé espérer inutilement. Elle tomba à genoux par terre, et tout ce qui l'entourait disparu. Choc, elle devait être en état de choc.

\- Ino, tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi, ordonna Shikamaru

\- Je vais la porter jusqu'à chez toi, elle est en état de choc, déclara Choji

Ino se laissa faire, comme une poupée sans vie. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre, elle pleura en serrant le tee-shirt de Choji contre son visage. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, sinon elle perdrait le peu de choses qui la retenait à la réalité.

\- On ne va pas te lâcher Ino, on est là, entendit-elle Shikamaru dire.

Elle avait donc parlé à voix haute ? Peu importe. Elle voulait du Nutella, ses meilleurs amis contre elle, et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- C'est parti pour du Nutella, des mouchoirs et des câlins, lui dit Choji

Elle parlait donc bel et bien à voix haute. Elle laissa ses amis lui mettre son pyjama. Elle se fichait qu'ils la voient nue, c'était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Quand une cuillère de son chocolat favori apparue devant son visage, elle l'attrapa dans sa bouche.

\- Mmmmh.

\- Tu te rends compte que j'ai un pot de Nutella dans ma chambre pour toi ? demanda Shikamaru

\- C'est parce que tu m'aimes, répondit Ino

\- C'est surtout parce que tu pique une crise s'il n'en a pas quand on dort ici, rigola Choji

\- Pas faux. J'ai envie de pleurer.

\- Tu pleures déjà. Aller, viens dans mes bras, on va s'occuper de toi, dit doucement Choji

Elle obéit et s'assit sur ses genoux. Choji était pour elle un frère, son nounours, celui qui restait à coté d'elle tout le temps. Alors qu'elle sanglotait doucement en mangeant son Nutella, elle sentit Shikamaru lui caresser les cheveux. Pour elle c'était son grand frère chiant, son Shika, celui qui savait toujours tout et qui l'aidait à la moindre occasion.

\- Pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle

\- Par peur de te blesser surement, répondit Shika

\- Oui, mais j'aurai pu accepter de perdre Sasuke pour elle. Moi, j'ai toujours été totalement honnête. Pourquoi elle a fait semblant de courir après lui ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi elle m'a mentit ?

\- Tu lui demanderas demain, quand ça ira mieux, promit Choji

Ino passa la nuit à pleurer entre ses amis. Au petit matin, elle s'endormit contre eux, reconnaissante de leur soutien. Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand elle entendit la mère de Shika pousser un cri. Elle regarda autour d'elle et la vit les observer.

\- Lequel as-tu choisi ? Le mien hein ? Pitié, le mien !

Habituée à ce cinéma, Ino répondit qu'elle ne choisirait jamais puisqu'ils étaient comme des frères. Elle en avait marre de répéter la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle dormait chez ses amis.

\- Dis-moi Ino, tu as une petite mine. Tu veux parler de trucs de fille avec moi ? demanda soudainement la mère de Shika l'air inquiète

\- Non, c'est bon, j'en ai déjà parlé avec eux. Merci pour la proposition, j'apprécie. Au fait, il est quelle heure ?

\- 15h30.

\- QUOI ? Ma mère va me tuer ...

\- Pas de problème, elle sait que tu es là. Vous vous réfugiez tout le temps ici, on a l'habitude.

\- Ouf !

Ino s'habilla en vitesse et réveilla ses amis pour les prévenir de son départ. Pas la moindre réaction. Bon, elle laisserait filer pour cette fois, ils avaient veillé vraiment tard pour l'aider. Elle partit en courant chez elle pour se changer. Une fois lavée et habillée, elle alla directement chez Sakura pour avoir une explication.

\- Bonjour madame Haruno, Sakura est là ?

\- Non, elle a passé la nuit chez son copain, comme chaque samedi. Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Non. Je repasserai plus tard.

Ino repartit en réfléchissant. Sakura avait-elle choisi le samedi en connaissance de cause ? Impossible. Elle se rendit chez Sasuke.

\- Sakura va ouvrir, je ne trouve pas mes vêtements ! cria Sasuke

\- Oui ! Bonjour, qui est là ?

Sakura s'arrêta net quand elle vit Ino.

\- Ino ?

\- Sakura. Il faut qu'on parle, maintenant.

\- Ino ?

Ino tira Sakura dehors et la traina jusqu'au parc de la rue voisine.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle froidement

\- Je ...

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Depuis 9 mois.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- J'avais peur de ta réaction. Tu es très violente par moment.

\- Donc, tu ne m'as rien dit, à moi ton amie de toujours, de peur que je te tape sous le coup de la colère ?

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est juste que tu aurais pu mal le prendre et me piquer Sasuke.

\- Suis-je donc une si piètre amie à tes yeux ? Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurai piqué le mec que tu aimes depuis plus de 10 ans ?

\- Sincèrement, oui.

\- Je vois. Finalement, tu ne me comprends pas. As-tu quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

\- Oui. Je ne veux plus que tu traines autour de Sasuke. Je sais que tu l'aimes, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- Vois-tu Sakura Haruno, j'accorde plus d'importance à l'amitié qu'à l'amour, mais ce n'est apparemment pas ton cas. Je ne l'approcherai plus, mais ne m'approche plus toi.

\- C'est parfait, je savais que tu comprendrais, dit joyeusement Sakura

\- Non, je ne comprends pas. Je suis déçue, vraiment. Je ne veux plus te voir Sakura, notre amitié prends fin ici et maintenant.

Ino partit sans un regard derrière elle, et courut jusqu'à la maison de Shikamaru. Quand sa mère ouvrit la porte, elle la laissa passer sans poser une question. Ino se rua dans la chambre de son ami, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Une fois la porte fermée, elle regarda ses amis puis laissa ses larmes couler. Elle leur expliqua sa discussion avec Sakura, mot à mot, essayant de trouver une réponse au comportement de Sakura.

\- Elle a toujours été folle de Sasuke, prête à tout, dit Shikamaru. Elle te considère comme sa plus grande rivale, donc elle se méfie. Peut-être que ...

\- Tu as raison Shika, mais ne le dit pas maintenant, conseilla doucement Choji.

\- DIS LE MOI ! hurla Ino

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'a été ton amie que dans le seul but de t'éloigner de Sasuke. Je pense qu'elle t'a utilisé, au vu de votre conversation

\- Tu ... Tu crois ? demanda faiblement Ino

\- Oui, je suis désolé mais oui, dit Shika en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ino se laissa aller contre eux, abasourdie par les déductions de Shika. Elle aurait aimé douter de lui, mais il avait toujours raison. Il n'aurait jamais dit quelque chose de si grave sans avoir pensé à toutes les possibilités. Le coeur brisé Ino rentra chez elle en se promettant que plus jamais personne ne la ferait souffrir ainsi.

* * *

Deux mois s'étaient passés depuis l'incident avec Sakura. Ino avait changé. Elle était devenue froide, distante, méfiante. Les seuls dont elle ne doutait pas étaient Shika et Choji. Elle n'aidait plus sa mère à la boutique, elle s'entrainait sans relâche, demandant sans arrêt des missions. Elle redevenait elle même, douce et souriante, qu'en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. Un soir, en rentrant de mission avec son équipe, ils allèrent à leur restaurant habituel. C'était leur professeur, Asuma, qui avait instauré cette tradition. Quand elle entra, elle se figea. Sakura, Sasuke, et toute la bande de copains se trouvaient là.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille autre part ? demanda gentiment Choji

\- Non. Certainement pas. A chaque fin de mission nous venons ici, une table nous est réservée en permanence. C'est ici qu'Asuma nous a offert nos boucles d'oreille. On va manger ici.

Ino marcha d'un pas assuré et s'assit à leur table habituelle. Elle n'avait pas à commander, les serveurs les connaissaient depuis 10 ans. Elle se concentra sur ses amis, faisant abstraction des indésirables, et commença à se détendre. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, déclara Choji

\- ... ?

\- Je vais sortir avec une fille, mais j'ai besoin de conseils

\- Sérieux ? demanda Shika

\- Oui. Tu vois Ayane de chez Ichiraku ? Je l'ai invité sans réfléchir à venir manger avec moi demain soir, mais je sais pas quoi faire.

\- C'est Ino l'experte des femmes.

\- Choji ... Je suis si fière de toi ! C'est comme si mon fils volaient de ses propres ailes, soupira Ino. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu va l'emmener au nouveau restaurant qui a ouvert, celui réservé aux couples. Toutes les filles de Konoha rêvent d'y aller. Ensuite, je te donnerai un bouquet de fleurs que tu lui offriras quand tu iras la chercher. Quoi d'autre ? Ne manges pas pour dix, contrôles toi un peu.

\- Un peu ? demanda tristement Choji

\- Je veux dire, ne prends pas plus de 4 menus maxi. Pour les desserts, tu vas mettre le paquet. Commande un de chaque, comme ça elle pourra tous les gouter et toi finir. Oh, et bien sur, c'est toi qui paye.

\- Je ne peux pas Ino ...

\- Si, je te donne ma part de la mission, et quand tu viendras chercher le bouquet, je te donnerai un peu de mes économies. Je suis si contente !

\- Je lui parle de quoi Ino ? demanda timidement Choji

\- Tu restes toi-même, tu lui parles de ce que tu aimes, tu reste honnête et sincère. Facile hein ? A la fin du repas tu la raccompagnes chez elle et lui propose une autre sortie. Genre, un pique nique en forêt. OK ?

Ino réfléchissait. Cette fille de chez Ichiraku pouvait parfaitement convenir à un type comme Choji. Si elle le faisait pleurer, elle la tuerait. Soudain, elle eu une idée.

\- Shika ... ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

\- Ino, tu me fais peur. Quand tu as cette tête ça veut dire que ça va barder pour moi.

\- Mais non ... Je voulais juste savoir où tu en es avec Temari.

\- Où j'en suis ? Nulle part.

\- T'as toujours rien fait? Mais sa mission à Konoha finit demain ! Ta mère me la dit !

\- Traitresse ... Je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment lui avouer mes sentiments. Cette femme est galère.

\- JE SAIS ! Demain soir tu l'emmènes au restaurant, pour fêter la fin de sa mission. Tu ne tentes rien, mais tu paie la note. En la ramenant à son hôtel, tu lui avoue tout.

\- Et comment je fais ça ?

\- Tu lui dis ce que tu ressens quand tu la vois, quand tu es près d'elle, quand elle te sourit, quand elle n'est pas là. Tu lui dis tout ce que tu ressens pour elle. Ensuite, tu l'embrasse tendrement. Je paris mes cheveux que vous passerez la nuit ensemble !

\- Si tu paris tes cheveux, je vais suivre ton idée, dit Shika

\- Tous les deux, si quelque chose ne va pas, si ça ne tourne pas comme prévu, je serai au terrain d'entrainement 3. J'attendrai jusqu'à 3 heure, après je me tire. J'espère que tout va bien se passer !

Le lendemain, Ino donna des fleurs et ses économies à ses amis. Ils allaient réussir. Quelle fille normalement constituée pourrait les repousser ? Choji avait le coeur sur la main si on prenait le temps de l'écouter. Shikamaru était bel homme intelligent si on regardait sous sa flemmardise. Vraiment, ils méritaient tellement de trouver une femme gentille et honnête. Ino savait que Temari aimait probablement son ami, et Ayane avait déjà parlé longuement avec Choji. Ils avaient toutes leurs chances ! Mangeant rapidement son souper, Ino partit en vitesse au terrain d'entrainement. Elle s'entraina jusqu'à 4 heure. Le village était désert, ses amis n'étaient pas venus. Même si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent, elle se sentait seule. Elle s'appuya sur un arbre pour pleurer sa solitude. Elle resta ainsi et regarda le lever du soleil. Soudain, un chien lui sauta dessus.

\- Akamaru, tu vas l'étouffer arrêtes ! hurla Kiba

\- Waouf !

\- Je suis désolé Ino, ça va ?

\- Ouais ouais. Franchement, c'était plus simple quand tu n'étais qu'une boule de poil Aka !

\- Waf !

\- Hein ? T'es sur de toi Akamaru ? demanda Kiba

\- Waf Waf !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ino alors que Kiba la fixait

\- Pourquoi t'as pleuré ? Akamaru est inquiet.

\- Je pense que ça ne te regardes pas Kiba, je ne veux pas être grossière mais j'attends quelqu'un.

\- Mensonge. Trouve autre chose Ino, ton odeur te trahis.

\- Bien. Je ne veux pas en parler. Clair ?

\- Au moins c'est la vérité. C'est à cause de Sasuke ? tenta Kiba

\- Je m'en fiche qu'il sorte avec Sakura, j'aurai même pu les féliciter.

\- Alors ?

\- Disons que j'ai découvert l'hypocrisie qui peut se cacher derrière les sourires.

\- Je comprends rien, normal ?

\- Ouais, t'es idiot c'est pour ça, rigola Ino

\- Aller, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer un truc cool !

Ino laissa Kiba faire, il avait réussit à la faire rire après tout. Il la hissa sur Akamaru et la tint tandis que son chien courait. Ino en profita pour caresser les poils d'Aka, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis une éternité. Quand Kiba la posa à terre, elle regarda autour d'elle.

\- Pourquoi on est chez toi ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Pour te montrer un truc cool, suis-moi

Elle obéit et entra dans un hangar. Une dizaine de chiots, plus mignon les uns que les autres lui sautèrent dessus. Elle passa une bonne heure à les caresser, riant à chaque coup de mini-langue rose.

\- Sincèrement, merci Kiba. C'était magnifique, trop mignons ! Aka, toi aussi tu étais comme ça, mais fait pas la tête tu es encore le plus mignon !

\- Tu veux manger un bout avant de repartir ? demanda Kiba

\- Pourquoi pas, comme ça je pourrai directement partir en mission !

Kiba la guida jusqu'à la cuisine de son immense maison. Il y avait toute sa famille, et Ino se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ne rentre que maintenant fils indigne ? demanda une femme

\- Ouais Ma, Hinata n'allait pas bien alors je suis resté avec elle. J'te présente Ino.

\- Une fille, tu as ramené une fille à la maison ? demanda une jeune femme en se levant

\- Ta gueule soeurette. Assieds-toi et ne fais pas attention à elles Ino.

\- Enchanté, je suis Ino Yamanaka.

Ino s'assis et mangea docilement ce que Kiba lui donna. Elle s'émerveilla de cette famille énergique, même si Kiba semblait souffrir d'être l'unique homme. Elle rigola devant son embarra. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle resta plus de deux heures avec les Inuzuka. Quand elle le remarqua, elle hurla, s'excusa, et partit en courant. Le garde de la porte allait lui faire la morale. Une heure de retard ! Comme dirait Shika, quelle galère !

Elle avait passé une heure à se faire sermonner. Comme si personne n'était jamais en retard ! Soupirant, elle surveilla la porte. Encore six heures et elle pourrait bouger. Elle vit Shikamaru accompagner Temari. Il l'embrassa et elle partit. Il ne la remarqua pas et repartit. Le coquin, il avait réussit ! Ino était très heureuse pour lui, mais elle se demanda comment Choji s'en était sorti. Au moment où elle pensait ça, un paquet de chips apparu devant ses yeux. Elle leva la tête et vit son ami.

\- Des chips ? demanda-t-elle

\- En remerciement pour les conseils d'hier. Je la revoie dimanche prochain.

\- Merci Choji, et félicitations !

\- Ta mère m'a dit que t'es pas rentrée de la nuit. Un problème ?

\- Non, je me suis entrainée plus longtemps de prévu, puis Kiba m'a emmené voir les chiots de la nouvelle portée.

\- Kiba ? Et tu l'as suivi ? demanda-t-il étonné

\- Oui. J'ai même rigolé monsieur.

\- D'accord. Je te laisse. Bisous.

Ino regarda son ami partir, fière d'elle. Après son service, elle repartit chez elle douloureusement. Y'a pas à dire, rester toute la journée assise c'était pas le top. Elle vit Kiba devant chez elle.

\- Kiba ! Aka ! Un problème ?

\- Ino ! Oui, j'aimerai te demander un service s'il te plait.

\- Dis-moi, je ne promets rien mais je vais au moins t'écouter.

\- Voilà. Hinata a dit à Naruto ses sentiments, mais cet idiot n'a pas compris. Elle est totalement anéantie, elle passe ses journées à pleurer et refuse de sortir, même pour les missions. Je sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour qu'elle se reprenne. Aide-moi s'il te plait. Je sais que tu pourras l'aider sans profiter d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Elle a besoin de ses vrais amis, pas d'une fille à qui elle n'a presque jamais parlé.

\- Ino, aide nous, dit Shino derrière elle

\- Shino ! Tu m'as fait peur. Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne vous promets rien. Laissez-moi me laver, ensuite on y va.

Avec un soupir, Ino entra dans sa douche. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Elle avait tout fait pour s'éloigner de ses amis, et maintenant elle allait les aider. Bon, Hinata était une gentille fille. Jamais elle n'avait dit du mal sur quelqu'un ou fait quelque chose pour blesser son prochain. En fait, elles ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Réfléchissant, Ino se sécha les cheveux. Elle hurla quand elle vit Kiba et Shino dans sa chambre.

\- Mais vous foutez quoi ici ? SORTEZ !

\- Ta mère nous a dit d'attendre là.

\- MAMAN ! Y'A QUE SHIKA ET CHOJI QUI PEUVENT VENIR DANS MA CHAMBRE QUAND J'Y SUIS PAS ! Tournez vous, je vais m'habiller.

Les deux garçons obéirent et elle grinça des dents quand elle remarqua qu'ils avaient le rouge aux joues.

\- Pas un seul commentaire sur moi en serviette. C'est pas contre vous, mais on est pas assez intimes pour que je sois à l'aise comme ça. Où est Hinata, dans la résidence Hyuga ? demanda Ino

\- Non, un petit appartement dans le quartier des Lys. Suis-nous, on t'y conduit.

Ino monta sur Akamaru et se laissa conduire. Elle fut étonnée de voir où vivait Hinata. Un appartement miteux, petit. Elle entra et entendit la jeune fille pleurer. Elle s'approcha doucement et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Hinata ? C'est Ino. Kiba et Shino s'inquiètent pour toi, il faut te ressaisir.

\- ...

\- Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis une experte, je vais t'aider.

\- ...

\- Hier j'ai permis à Shika et Choji de trouver l'amour. Je suis sure que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi.

Elle écouta Hinata lui raconter ses mésaventures. Elle la conseilla gentiment et réussit même à sécher ses larmes. Quelle gentille fille pure ! Une fois Hinata calmée, elle la traina de force dehors et l'obligea à s'excuser auprès de ses amis. Chose faite, elle leur ordonna d'aller manger un bout quelque part et rentra lentement chez elle.

Trois jours plus tard, Ino fut convoquée par l'Hokage. Elle devait joindre l'équipe de Kiba pour une mission d'espionnage. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer et alla à la porte du village.

\- Salut Ino ! Il manque plus qu'Hinata et on pourra y aller. Tu es le chef de l'équipe pour cette mission ? demanda Kiba

\- Ouais. C'est une mission simple au vue de nos capacités, on devrait rentrer dans trois jours au maximum. J'ai déjà un plan d'attaque.

\- Bonjour Ino, et merci pour la dernière fois, dit timidement Hinata

\- Pas de quoi ! Aller, en route !

Ino mena l'équipe et leur expliqua le plan. Hinata devait surveiller les environs avec son Byakugan. Shino devait utiliser ses insectes pour les cacher. Kiba et Aka protégeaient son corps tandis qu'elle prendrait possession d'un corps et fouillerai la cachette de leurs ennemis pour trouver les informations recherchés. Ce fut très simple, et ils eurent fini la mission en à peine une journée.

\- Dis donc Ino, je savais pas que tu étais si efficace, dit Kiba

\- A force de rester avec Shikamaru, j'ai assimilé sa manière de penser. On a quand même eu de la chance que personne ne nous remarque.

\- Tu as bien géré l'équipe, merci, dit simplement Shino

\- Tu veux manger avec nous pour fêter notre réussite ? demanda doucement Hinata

\- Je sais pas. Je pensais aller trouver Shika et Choji.

\- S'il te plait, insista Hinata

\- Très bien. On va où ?

\- Yakini-Q, répondit Kiba en courant

Ino suivit l'équipe en soupirant. Elle ne voulait pas se lier plus que nécessaire avec eux. Elle allait les éviter après ce repas, comme ça ils l'oublieraient rapidement.

\- Au fait, tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu pleurais la dernière fois ? demanda Kiba

\- Non.

\- Sasuke ? demanda Shino

\- Dis pas de bêtises Shino, Ino n'est pas le genre de fille à tourner le dos à ses amis pour un garçon, dit Hinata à la surprise générale.

Ino le sentait mal. Comment la petite Hinata savait ça ? Avec angoisse, elle essaya de détourner la conversation.

\- Sinon, comment ça avance avec Naruto ? demanda-t-elle rapidement

\- Bien. Pourquoi tu parles plus avec personne ? riposta la douce Hinata

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, tu comprends ?

\- Non. Je sais que Sakura n'as pas été gentille, mais nous on a rien fait.

\- Tu ne sais rien. Arrêtes ça de suite s'il te plait.

\- Bien sur que je le sais, elle s'en est vanté auprès de toutes les filles. C'est pour ça que personne ne veut rester avec elle, on a toutes été très déçue.

\- S'il te plait Hinata, arrêtes. Je m'en vais.

Ino se leva et partit rapidement. Hinata en savait trop, beaucoup trop. Et comment ça "vanté" ? Enervée, elle alla s'entrainer pour évacuer sa colère. Alors qu'elle frappait de toutes ses forces contre des arbres, elle entendit Kiba. Sans même un regard en arrière, elle courut se réfugier dans la forêt. Ici, il ne pourrait pas la suivre. Elle s'allongea par terre, observant les fleurs, entourée de papillons et de cerfs. Elle était en sécurité ici, personne ne viendrait la chercher. C'était sans compter sur ses amis.

\- Ino, arrêtes de te cacher, dit Choji

\- Non, je suis bien là.

\- Lèves toi et vas affronter le monde extérieur. Tu n'as même pas fait ton rapport à l'Hokage. Si tu ne veux pas être punie, dépêches toi, dit Shika

Avec un soupir, Ino se releva et partit chez l'Hokage faire son rapport. En ressortant, elle se fit attraper par Choji.

\- Reposes moi Choji ! J'ai des choses à faire !

\- Non, tu vas venir avec moi. J'en ai marre que tu t'isoles tout le temps ! Tu commences à être distante même avec moi.

\- DEPOSES MOI !

\- Tu peux hurler et te débattre, je suis plus fort que toi.

Ino se laissa faire, elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle vit Choji entrer au Yakini-Q, puis elle tomba lourdement par terre quand il la lâcha.

\- Aie ! Putain Choji, tu vas me le payer tu peux me croire !

\- Ouais ouais, viens t'assoir on doit parler.

Enragée, elle le suivit et s'assit. Pourquoi tout le monde était là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigançaient ? Elle ne dit pas un mot et commença à manger.

\- Ino, on doit te parler, c'est important.

\- Le village est attaqué ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Je pars en mission ? demanda-t-elle calmement

\- Non, il s'agit de toi, répondit Choji

\- Alors ce n'est pas important.

\- INO ! Tu nous aide tout le temps, maintenant c'est à nous ! cria Shika

\- ...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Sakura t'a trahi et utilisé que tout le monde fera la même chose, dit Shino

\- ...

\- Tu ne dois pas te renfermer sur toi même, répondit Hinata

\- C'est vous qui osez me dire ça ? Kiba m'a montré la nouvelle portée pour que j'accepte de l'aider ! J'ai remonté le moral d'Hinata comme un gentil petit chien, alors laissez moi ! Je n'ai rien demandé à personne ! JE SUIS TRES BIEN SEULE !

\- ARRÊTES DE MENTIR ! Si tu es si bien seule, pourquoi tu pleurais la dernière fois ? Pourquoi tu te noies dans le travail ? Réponds-moi Ino ! cria Kiba

\- ...

Elle regarda les gens autour d'elle, ses larmes commencèrent à couler. Pourquoi ils l'obligeaient à s'ouvrir ? C'est douloureux de faire confiance, pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

\- N'ose pas m'adresser la parole Kiba alors que tu m'as utilisé pour Hinata !

Elle partit en claquant la porte du restaurant. Mais pourquoi ils lui faisaient ça ? Pourquoi Choji et Shika ne la soutenait pas comme d'habitude ? Elle partit se réfugier en dehors du village. Ils ne penseraient pas à venir la chercher ici. Elle partit vers l'auberge à 5km du village. Elle se paya une chambre et s'y enferma. Deux heures plus tard elle ressortit pour se défouler dans la forêt. Alors qu'elle tapait les troncs d'arbres, elle se figea. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

\- Shikamaru, arrêtes ça de suite sinon je te promets que je vais vraiment m'énerver, menaça-t-elle

\- Je ne peux pas Ino, tu dois t'ouvrir aux autres. Te soutenir dans ton choix de t'éloigner de tout le monde était une erreur, répondit le concerné

\- Même si on t'aime beaucoup, on doit te le faire comprendre, au risque de perdre ton amitié, expliqua Choji

\- Vous voulez tellement que je sois malheureuse ? Vous voulez vraiment que je finisse dans le même état que la dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle avec hargne

\- Non, mais au moins tu exprimeras tes sentiments. Depuis cette historie, tu ne nous raconte plus rien. Pas le moindre détail sur ta vie et tes sentiments. Tu ne manges plus le Nutella caché sous mon lit. C'est normal tu trouves ? demanda Shikamaru

\- Je veux retrouver la Ino douce, joyeuse, rieuse, heureuse. S'il te plait Ino, demanda Choji

\- JE NE PEUX PAS ! Vous savez ce qu'on ressent quand une amie qu'on connait depuis 17 ans nous trahis sans aucun remords ? Vous savez ce qu'on ressent quand on est utilisé puis jeté comme une vieille chaussette ? NON ! Ne me demandez pas quelque chose dont je suis incapable !

\- Sois honnête envers toi-même Ino ! Tu ne dis pas ce que tu ressens ! Laisses parler ton coeur ! cria Shikamaru

\- Ino, on a toujours été là pour toi, fais nous confiance, ajouta Choji

\- ...

\- ...

Lentement, Ino arrêta de se débattre. A quoi bon ? Elle laissa couler ses larmes, encore une fois, et hurla toute sa peine. Elle sentit des bras la soutenir, mais elle se dégagea. Elle commença à frapper un arbre de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'immobilise. Elle continua à crier, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, Ino était dans sa chambre. Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être que ses amis n'avaient pas tord. La solitude c'est lassant. Elle se redressa et remarqua que ses mains étaient bandées. Elle avait du frapper l'arbre jusqu'au sang. Elle remarqua Shika et Choji qui dormaient près d'elle. Avec un sourire, elle se leva discrètement pour aller se laver. Sous la douche, elle grimaça en voyant l'état de ses mains. Elle devrait demander à quelqu'un de la soigner avec un ninjustsu, sinon elle aurait de sales cicatrices. En soupirant, elle se lava les cheveux, mais cria de douleur. Le savon sur les plaies ouvertes, mauvaise idée. Comment faire ? Shika entra dans la salle de bain et comprit le problème.

\- CHOJI ! VA CHERCHER HINATA ! Toi, assied toi et met la tête en arrière.

Elle obéit silencieusement. Shika semblait éreinté, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de plusieurs jours. Elle grimaça quand il la sécha, ses mains commençant à saigner. Il l'assit sur son lit et la regarda.

\- Trois jours. Trois jours que tu dors Ino. Tu sais à quel point on s'est inquiété ? A chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre que nous entrait dans la chambre, tu hurlais. On n'a pas pu te soigner correctement du coup. Ta mère va devenir folle à force de s'inquiéter. Choji a perdu 6 kilos à cause du stress. Je n'ai dormi que 4 heures en 3 jours. Est-ce que tu réalises ?

\- Je suis désolée Shika ... Je suis désolée ...

\- Je sais. Mais ne refais plus jamais ça. On a cru qu'on allait te perdre.

Ino pleura doucement, et Shikamaru la prit dans ses bras. Elle se calma difficilement. Elle devait se reprendre, s'excuser. Alors qu'elle allait parler, la porte s'ouvrit et Choji entra. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou.

\- Je peux entrer ou tu vas hurler ? demanda Hinata

\- Entre, dit simplement Shikamaru

Hinata prit les mains d'Ino et commença à les soigner. Les plaies se refermaient doucement.

\- C'est très profond. Encore un jour ou deux d'attente et tu perdais l'usage de tes mains, déclara Hinata

\- Désolée ... Merci, répondit Ino

\- Tu vas mieux ? Parce que après avoir pété les plombs comme ça ...

\- Oui, je suis plus légère.

\- Tu aurais dû nous parler, ça aurait été plus simple.

\- Oui, j'aurai du.

\- Tu nous parleras dorénavant hein ? demanda Hinata en la regardant

\- Oui, je vais vous parler.

\- Très bien. Repose-toi aujourd'hui. Demain je viendrai finir de soigner tes mains, et on sortira. Ce n'est pas une question.

\- Très bien.

Ino regarda Hinata partir.

\- Elle n'est plus timide ? demanda-t-elle

\- Non, quand on t'a ramené et qu'elle a vu dans quel état tu étais, elle a quelque peu explosé, dit Choji

\- Explosé ?

\- Elle s'est défoulée sur l'équipe 7, traitant Sasuke d'idiot, enfonçant Sakura plus bas que terre, et déclarant son amour à Naruto au passage. C'était rafraîchissant, vraiment. Je crois qu'ils ne s'en sont pas encore remis puisque personne ne les a vus. Kakashi a rendu visite à Hinata et l'a remercié pour une quelconque raison. Je crois que l'équipe 7 se remet en question, expliqua Sikamaru

\- Je vois. Il faudra que je la remercie alors.

Ino discuta de tout et de rien avec ses amis toute l'après midi. Le soir ils partirent, rassurés qu'Ino aille mieux. Après avoir subit pendant trois heures les cris, larmes, reproches, rires, câlins de ses parents, Ino s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle devait mettre ses idées au clair et prendre certaines décisions.

Le lendemain, Hinata vint la chercher en fin de matinée. Après l'avoir soignée, lavée et habillée, elle la traina dehors.

\- On va aller t'acheter une robe, j'en veux une moi aussi, déclara Hinata

Elle passa toute l'après midi avec elle, et rit tellement qu'elle en eut mal aux côtes. Hinata était une fille très bien, honnête, franche.

\- Hinata, tu voudrais être mon amie ? demanda timidement Ino

\- Tu me fais rire ! On est déjà amie, et ce depuis que tu m'as aidé alors que j'étais au plus bas. Bien, maintenant on a rendez-vous au restaurant avec 4 garçons prêts à nous payer n'importe quoi, on se bouge !

Ino la suivit sans un mot. Elle allait devoir s'excuser et remercier ses amis. Oui, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru et Hinata faisaient désormais partie de ses amis. Une fois installée près de ses amis elle se lança.

\- Je ... Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous tous. J'ai compris que m'isoler ne servait à rien. Je vous remercie ...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser ou nous remercier, répondit Shino

\- Je voulais juste te dire que je ne t'ai pas utilisé. Pure coïncidence, déclara Kiba

\- Je sais, j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère.

Elle mangea avec eux et se détendit. C'était eux ses véritables amis. Elle pouvait leur faire confiance, elle pouvait s'ouvrir.

* * *

Trois mois plus tard, Ino s'était considérablement rapprochée d'Hinata. Cette dernière vivait chez elle désormais, et elles passaient des soirées entières à discuter de leurs sentiments.

\- Tu sais Ino, j'ai compris que Naruto ne ressentait rien pour moi, alors j'ai tourné la page.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, il n'est pas le seul homme de la terre. Et puis, il y a quelqu'un qui me soutiens tout le temps.

\- Ohoh, ça m'intéresse ça. Hinata, qui est celui qui t'a fait oublier Naruto ?

\- Je ... Je ne peux pas le dire.

\- Pas de secret entre nous, tu te souviens ? D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai un faible pour un garçon.

\- Je te le dis, mais tu me racontes tout après.

\- Marché conclu !

\- Et ben ... Shino. Il est toujours là, il me protège tout le temps. Je crois bien que je l'aime.

\- Shino ? Chacun ses gouts. Mais je suis surprise, je le vois comme un garçon renfermé.

\- Pas du tout ! Il me parle beaucoup, on est très proche.

\- Je vois. Et pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Belle comme tu es tu as toutes tes chances !

\- IMPOSSIBLE ! A toi, racontes moi tes secrets !

\- Je ... Aussi absurde que ça puisse être, je trouve Kiba très attentionné, très gentil, très mignon. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui, mais je l'aime bien, même beaucoup.

\- Kiba ? Vraiment ? Tu ne me mens pas ?

\- Oui. Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami mais ne lui dis pas hein.

\- Non non, je suis agréablement surprise c'est tout.

Elles passèrent la nuit à parler des garçons qui leur faisaient tourner la tête, sans se douter que des vacances allaient les rapprocher.

En effet, une semaine plus tard l'Hokage les informa que leurs équipes, grâce à leur travail irréprochable, partaient en vacances pour deux semaines pour des sources naturelles. Les deux amies, surexcitées, apprirent que Temari et Ayane se joindraient à eux. Ino était très heureuse, mais elle déchanta quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une chambre et que la source était mixte.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Et l'intimité des filles, elle est où ? s'écria Ino

\- Bon, tu ne va pas en faire toute une histoire. Profites de tes vacances, répondit Shikamaru

Soupirant, Ino se résigna. Le soir même, elle et ses amis firent une fête.

\- Bon, et si on jouait à un jeu ? proposa Ayane

\- Action ou Vérité, cria Ino

Elle adorait connaitre les secrets des autres pour pouvoir les aider. Vraiment, elle adorait ce jeu. Elle fit ses yeux de chien battu pour convaincre tout le monde et le jeu commença dans la bonne humeur. L'alcool coulait à flot et très vite les questions et les gages se firent plus osés.

\- Ino, demanda Choji, que choisis-tu ?

\- Vérité !

\- Aimes-tu quelqu'un ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit la dernière fois que je te l'ai demandé.

\- Oui, j'aime quelqu'un, content ? A toi Shino.

\- Action, je n'aime pas parler de moi.

\- Paaarfaiit. Tu va tenir dans tes bras Hinata toute la soirée.

\- Hum.

Shino s'exécuta et Hinata fit un grand sourire à son amie. Ino se sentit fière en voyant cela, si elle pouvait aider son amie à se rapprocher de celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne se priverait pas.

\- Kiba. Action ou Vérité ?

\- Je m'attends au pire avec toi, quand tu as bu tu es sadique. Action.

\- Héhéé. Embrasses Ino, avec la langue bien sur.

Ino était toute rouge. Elle laissa Kiba l'embrasser et participa même au baiser, mais elle faillit bien défaillir. Il faut dire qu'il était très doué, un peu trop même, et elle du retenir un gémissement. Une fois le baiser terminé, elle regarda Hinata qui rigolait ouvertement. La peste.

Le jeu continua, les gages empirant. Au final, tout le monde était à moitié à poil, complètement ivre. Ino sortit discrètement dehors, étouffée par tant de couples. Shikamaru et Temari étaient dans un coin à s'embrasser. Choji et Ayane faisaient la même chose. Hinata dormait dans les bras de Shino. Ino partit à la source et se baigna entièrement nue. Akamaru lui amena une bouteille de saké, et elle bu tranquillement en regardant les étoiles et caressant la tête du brave chien. Elle ne réagit pas quand Kiba la rejoignit, trop ivre pour s'inquiéter de sa nudité.

\- Cette fois tu ne hurles pas pour que je me tourne ? demanda-t-il en riant

\- Non, je me sens bien. Pourquoi m'énerver ?

\- Hum. Akamaru, tu va me chercher à boire s'il te plait ? Ino, je voudrais te demander un truc.

\- Ouais, vas-y.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Sasuke encore ?

Ino s'étouffa avec son alcool et éclata de rire. Elle, amoureuse de Sasuke ? Mais quel imbécile ! Elle l'aimait lui ! Se reprenant, elle répondit par la négative.

\- Alors qui ? demanda Kiba

\- Mmmh. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage de te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Dis le moi ! s'énerva Kiba

\- Oula, ne t'énerves pas. Une fille a de nombreux secrets tu sais.

Ino vit Kiba s'approcher d'elle. Il lui saisit les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je m'énerve, et c'est normal. Comment pourrais-je rester calme alors que tu me dis que tu aimes quelqu'un ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est douloureux ?

Kiba commença à partir, mais elle le rattrapa.

\- Attends Kiba, je vais te le dire. Mais ne me réponds rien s'il te plait. Une fois que je l'aurai dit, repars dans la chambre ok ?

\- ...

\- Je ... Celui que j'aime c'est un idiot. Un mec qui est franc, qui n'a peur de rien...

\- Qui ? la coupa-t-il

\- Inuzuka Kiba. Ne dis rien s'il te plait.

Ino le lâcha et se retourna pour cacher ses larmes. Pourquoi l'avait-elle dit ? Maintenant il allait la laisser, l'ignorer, et leur amitié serait terminée. Elle mit sa tête sous l'eau, espérant que quand elle émergeait elle serait seule. Soudain, des mains la tirèrent et elle se retrouva coller contre Kiba.

\- Kiba ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans un mot, il la retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux écarquillés, débordant de larmes, elle le vit s'approcher doucement.

\- Arrêtes Kiba, ne fais pas semblant, s'il te plait.

Il l'embrassa, mettant fin à ses demandes. Elle voulut résister mais quand il passa sa langue contre ses lèvres, elle ouvrit la bouche et répondit à son baiser. Lentement, il posa son front contre le sien et sourit.

\- Ki-Kiba ? demanda Ino affolée

\- Tu m'as ordonné de ne rien dire, alors j'ai répondu avec des gestes. Tu comprends ?

\- Je ... Tu ...

\- Oui, je t'aime Ino Yamanaka. Depuis toujours en fait, mais je suis toujours resté en retrait. Tu comprends, je ne veux que ton bonheur, alors je me contiens depuis longtemps.

\- Mais ...

\- Mais quoi ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes. A partir de maintenant tu es à moi, et je suis entièrement à toi.

Ino, réalisant ses mots, passa ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle mit tout son amour dans ce baiser, et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent.

\- Hum, tu sais Ino, dit Kiba en reculant, je suis un homme. Alors te coller nue contre moi c'est pas forcément une bonne idée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Mmmh, répondit-elle en le tirant vers elle. Je ne vois pas non, je suis une fille simple après tout.

\- Après c'est moi l'idiot hein ?

Rigolant, Ino laissa ses mains courir dans le dos de Kiba. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ses muscles ? Elle sentit Kiba frémir, et caressa ses abdos. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si musclé. Elle se laissa faire quand il la colla contre une pierre, et elle passa une de ses jambes autour des siennes pour le retenir. Elle attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il se défile.

\- Si quelqu'un vient ? demanda doucement Kiba

\- Demande à Akamaru de surveiller le chemin, s'il aboie on sera prévenu, chuchota Ino dans son oreille

Kiba s'exécuta et assit Ino contre lui. Elle gémit quand elle s'assit contre son sexe dur. Lentement, elle lécha les gouttes d'eau sur son torse. Ensuite, elle caressa ses jambes avec ses mains. Kiba gémit mais ne se laissa pas faire. Il massa ses fesses avec une main tout en caressant son dos. Ino se releva et attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon serré. Hors de question qu'elle soit gênée. Alors qu'elle avançait langoureusement vers Kiba, elle entendit Akamaru aboyer. Avec un soupir, elle sortit de la source et se rhabilla avant de partir dans la forêt. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans un tel état d'excitation. Elle se coucha dans l'herbe et regarda les étoiles. Elle aurait dû prendre sa bouteille. Alors qu'elle soupirait de frustration, elle vit Kiba venir vers elle, nu, majestueux. Elle se releva précipitamment et le regarda. A elle. Elle le laissa la déshabiller lentement, frissonnant de froid. Alors qu'il était derrière elle, elle se colla à lui et frotta ses fesses contre son sexe, s'entourant de ses bras. Les baisers qu'il laissait dans son cou diffusaient une douce chaleur dans tout son corps. Elle gémit et se retourna pour profiter de ses baisers. Elle les voulait, de suite, sans attendre. Elle l'embrassa de toutes ses forces et se laissa faire quand il la souleva pour la plaquer contre un arbre.

\- Tu es sure Ino ? On peut attendre, proposa Kiba

\- Toi tu peux attendre, mais moi je ne peux pas. J'en ai envie, furieusement envie. De toi.

Tout en parlant, elle noua ses jambes au dessus de ses fesses et le tira vers elle. Quand il gémit, elle su qu'elle serait comblée. Lentement, il caressa son intimité avec son sexe.

\- Pitié, j'en peux plus !

\- Mais tu va avoir mal ...

\- On s'en fout ! Quand j'aurai moins mal je te le dirai !

Elle le sentit s'enfoncer lentement en elle, et elle le poussa brusquement avec ses jambes. Il s'enfonça entièrement et une forte douleur la fit pleurer. Elle attendit, et la douleur reflua peu à peu. Elle bougea un peu son bassin et Kiba commença à la pénétrer. La douleur se mêlait au plaisir, et quand Kiba accéléra elle disparut. Ino gémit fortement, incapable de dire la moindre chose. Soudain, Kiba la porta et s'assit à terre.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un soupir

\- L'écorce de l'arbre t'aurait blessé, dit-il en l'embrassant

Elle gémit et bougea. Elle le tenait aux épaules pour pouvoir se relever et redescendre sans tomber. Même si ses jambes la brulaient, elle continua. Kiba se tourna, et elle sentit de l'herbe fraiche sous son dos. Elle écarta les jambes, laissant plus de place à son amant. Il allait de plus en plus vite, et elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Sentant un vague de plaisir plus forte que les autres, elle griffa le dos de Kiba pour ne pas hurler. Il l'embrassa et immobilisa ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Elle se laissa faire et cria de plaisir. Surpris, Kiba relâcha ses mains, et elle le griffa en retenant ses cris. Elle le sentit accélérer encore plus, et elle jouit d'un coup. Elle se sentit le serrer en elle, et Kiba se crispa avant de se vider. Il fit encore deux coups de reins avant de s'effondrer à terre en la serrant contre lui.

\- Oh putain Ino, c'était ...

\- Oui, merveilleux, j'ai cru mourir de plaisir, soupira-t-elle

\- T'as de l'herbe partout, viens, on va se rincer.

\- Tu crois qu'ils y sont encore ?

\- Rien à foutre, on y va.

Elle le suivit et remarqua qu'il saignait.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée Kiba de t'avoir griffé si fort !

\- C'était ça ou les cris, et je préfère ne pas avoir été dérangé, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la source, il n'y avait personne. Ils se glissèrent dans l'eau pour se rincer. Ino utilisa la médecine ninja pour guérir les blessures de Kiba. Une fois propre, Ino s'assis sur les genoux de Kiba et posa sa tête contre son cou.

\- Je t'aime Kiba, dit-elle doucement

\- Moi aussi Ino, moi aussi.

Elle resta amoureusement lovée contre lui jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru et Temari apparaissent. Elle ne les avait pas remarqués jusqu'à ce que Kiba la serre contre lui et se retourne.

\- Ino ? demanda Shikamaru

\- C'est bien moi. Un problème ?

\- C'est Kiba ? On va vous laisser, viens Temari.

\- C'est bon, ils sont partis. Pourquoi tu m'as caché comme ça ?

\- Pour pas que Shikamaru te voit. T'es à moi, alors personne ne peut admirer ton corps délicieux.

\- Oui chef !

Ino resta une heure de plus dans la source avant de rentrer main dans la main avec Kiba. Tout le monde dormait, alors ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre avec Akamaru.

Le lendemain, personne ne fit de remarque, et Ino entraina Hinata dans un coin.

\- Alors avec Shino ? demanda-t-elle

\- Et bien ... Je ... Il m'a embrassé hier soir et ce matin il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. On sort ensemble.

\- C'est super ! Félicitations ma chérie !

\- J'ai remarqué que tu as dormi avec Kiba. Des choses à me dire ?

\- Si tu savais ...

Ino raconta sa soirée à son amie toute rouge. Elles partirent ensuite se baigner et virent les garçons de leur coeur. Sans un mot elles se séparèrent pour les rejoindre.

* * *

Cela faisait trois ans qu'Ino était avec Kiba. Pour fêter ça, elle l'invita là où tout avait commencé, à la source. Alors qu'ils batifolaient dans l'eau, Akamaru les sépara et donna quelque chose à Kiba. Intriguée, elle attendit des explications.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle

\- Hum. Akamaru m'a rappelé quelque chose. Viens, allons au restaurant.

Elle le suivit en silence. Que préparait-il donc ? Pendant le repas, elle flirta outrageusement avec lui, le caressant du pied.

\- Ino, tu sais on est ensemble depuis trois ans, et on vit ensemble depuis deux ans.

\- C'est vrai, on file le parfait amour.

\- Je ... J'aimerai te proposer quelque chose, enfin te demander plutôt.

\- Je suis toute ouïe.

\- Voudrais-tu m'épouser, devenir ma femme pour l'éternité ?

Ino vit Akamaru déposer une petite boite devant elle et l'ouvrit. Une bague magnifique, simple, en argent et avec un petit diamant. Elle sentit ses larmes couler.

\- Kiba ... Je suis si heureuse ! Je veux devenir madame Inuzuka, avoir des enfants avec toi, vivre et mourir à tes cotés.

Deux mois plus tard, ils se marièrent à Konoha avec leurs familles et leurs amis. Rien n'aurait pu les rendre plus heureux, Ino était totalement comblée. Elle le fut encore plus quand elle apprit qu'elle donnerait naissance à un enfant.


End file.
